Dringende Angelegenheiten - Teil 1
by Sol Deande
Summary: Darth Vaders simple Anwesenheit war einfach schlecht fürs Geschäft. Jib Kopatha brauchte mehr Zeit. Zeit, um etwas über den Schwarzen Lord herauszufinden, dessen Missfallen er durch ein Übermaß an Informationen minderer Qualität provoziert hatte ...
_(Wiederveröffentlichung nach einer leichten Überarbeitung)_

 _Diese Geschichte basiert auf einer wirklich eindeutigen Szene in einem EU-Comic: Target: Vader (auf Deutsch: Vader im Visier, Dino Comic Nr.47)_  
 _Dementsprechend muss ich hier eine leichte Spolierwarnung geben._

.

* * *

 **Dringende Angelegenheiten – Teil 1**

Wenige Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin

Void Station

Mid Rim

* * *

.

„Ihr werdet mich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht enttäuschen Jib Kopatha. Ich komme wieder, und dann haltet Ihr die Informationen für mich bereit."

„Ich ... äh ... verstehe, was Ihr meint."

Natürlich verstand Kopatha. Seine ansonsten klare und kräftige Stimme war rau, angesichts des lang dauernden Würgegriffs, aus dem ihn der Schwarze Lord erst Sekunden zuvor entlassen hatte. Und der seinen Stimmbändern ziemlich zugesetzt hatte.

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen", krächzte er.

„Ihr habt eine Woche, nicht mehr."

Kopathas Herz verkrampfte sich vor Furcht. Niemand konnte eine Information dieser Priorität in so kurzer Zeit beschaffen. Nicht einmal er. Und Jib Kopatha hatte sich seine Position als eine der zentralen Figuren im galaxisweiten Informationshandel nicht ohne Grund verdient.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er tun konnte, um die Situation wieder ein wenig zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden und das Wohlwollen des Schwarzen Lords zurück zu gewinnen. Jenes Mannes, dessen beeindruckend düstere Silhouette vor dem Hintergrund einer der überdimensionalen Bogenstrukturen der Stationsgewölbe gerade über ihm aufragte.

Kopatha brauchte mehr Zeit. Zeit, um etwas über den Schwarzen Lord herauszufinden, dessen Missfallen er durch ein Übermaß an Informationen minderer Qualität provoziert hatte.

Üblicherweise begrüßte Kopatha den Umstand, dass Darth Vader im Normalfall nicht allzu lange auf Void Station blieb. Seine normale Klientel hatte wahrhaftig kein Interesse daran, dem Imperium und seinen Handlangern allzu sehr ins Auge zu springen. Und auch die Genuss- und Vergnügungssucht der Besucher und Informanten, die in den Vergnügungsgewölben innerhalb der Station Abwechslung und Unterhaltung suchten, litt erheblich unter dem Gefühl, offiziell kontrolliert zu werden.

Darth Vaders simple Anwesenheit war einfach schlecht fürs Geschäft.

In diesem Fall war es aber ausgesprochen wichtig, die rechte Hand des Imperators noch ein wenig länger hier zu behalten. Abgesehen davon: Wäre Kopatha in der Lage, an konkrete Informationen über den Schwarzen Lord selbst zu kommen, würde das in manchen Ecken der Galaxis mit Sicherheit einen mehr als saftigen Gewinn für ihn abwerfen.

„Müsst Ihr denn schon wieder aufbrechen, Lord Vader?"

„Dringende Geschäfte erwarten mich."

Kopatha fluchte innerlich. Bis sich sein fieberhafter Blick auf die dicht gedrängte, aus Lebewesen verschiedenster Rassen zusammengesetzte Menge richtete, die bereits damit begann, wieder zurück in das Vergnügungsgewölbe zu drängen.

Nachdem sein unerfreuliches Gespräch mit dem Schwarzen Lord beendet schien, und natürlich in gebührendem Abstand zu der übergroßen, wuchtigen Statur des Sith, der nach wie vor mitten im Raum stand.

Kopathas suchender Blick traf den einer ziemlich atemberaubend aussehenden weiblichen Falleen, die während des für ihren Arbeitgeber so unerfreulich verlaufenden Gesprächs vollkommen im Hintergrund, aber immer anwesend geblieben war. Der bekannten Kaltblütigkeit ihrer Rasse dankend, übermittelte ihr Jib Kopatha mit einem einfachen Blick über Vaders gepanzerte Schultern hinweg einen stummen Befehl.

Xora nickte kurz und unauffällig ihr Einverständnis ... und verschwand.

.

.

.

„Lord Vader", rief ein Offizier und lief aus der Landebucht heraus auf ihn zu.

In Darth Vader machte sich ein Gefühl des Unwillens breit.

„ _Ja_ , Lieutenant Commander?"

„Bitte verzeiht, mein Lord, aber die Lambda-Fähre ist leider noch nicht wieder startbereit."

„Ich habe Sie und das Team ausdrücklich angewiesen, den Status der Fähre permanent so aufrecht zu erhalten, dass der Start jederzeit erfolgen kann." Der drohende Unterton in Darth Vaders Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wir hatten ein unvorhergesehenes Problem mit dem Astronavigationssystem. Vor wenigen Minuten gab es eine eindeutige Fehlermeldung. Der laut Protokoll vorgeschriebene Check-up der Systeme ließ sich nicht über die zentrale Steuerung starten. Im Moment sind die beiden Techniker an Bord damit beschäftigt, die Fehleranalyse manuell durchzuführen."

Darth Vader seufzte innerlich. Auch der mit Furcht gemischte hohe Respekt, den ihm seine Untergebenen üblicherweise entgegenbrachten, konnte ein gelegentliches echtes Versagen technischer oder elektronischer Komponenten nicht verhindern. Zudem würde in diesem speziellen Fall eine Bestrafung den unwillkommenen Aufenthalt auf der Station nur noch weiter verlängern.

„Wie lange schätzen Sie die Dauer der Verzögerung?"

„Da wir die Checkliste wie gesagt manuell durcharbeiten müssen, geht Chief Berrak von mindestens drei Stunden aus."

Lieutenant Commander Emral hielt den Atem an.

Er war nun schon geraume Zeit der Besatzung von Darth Vaders persönlicher Passagier-Fähre zugeteilt und den direkten Umgang mit dem Schwarzen Lord einigermaßen gewöhnt. Trotzdem hatte ein Job direkt unter Darth Vaders Augen, so prestigeträchtig diese Posten auch waren, immer ein wenig von einem Tanz auf einem Vulkan an sich. In jedem Fall war im Zusammenhang mit Darth Vader nichts einfach. Und bei wirklich schlechter Laune konnte einen ein simpler Systemfehler wie dieser sogar das Leben kosten.

„Sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich beeilen. Ich warte nur äußerst ungern."

Der Schwarze Lord drehte sich um und betrachtete die palastartigen Strukturen der Void Station, während er überlegte, wie er die Zeitlücke, die durch die ausgesprochen unwillkommene Verzögerung entstanden war, am sinnvollsten ausfüllen konnte.

Noch während er in seine Betrachtung versunken war, näherte sich ihm Kopathas Majordomus, ein schlanker, hoch gewachsener Neimoidianer, schnell und in unterwürfiger Haltung. Darth Vader runzelte die Stirn. Nicht gerade seine bevorzugte Spezies. Außerdem schienen sich Nachrichten schnell auf dieser Station zu verbreiten. Ein wenig zu schnell für seinen Geschmack.

„Lord Vader, mein Herr, Jib Kopatha, ersucht Euch untertänigst, ihn erneut aufzusuchen. Er wird alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um Euch den Aufenthalt auf Void Station so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

 _Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen_ , dachte Vader bei sich. _Und Gnade ihm, wenn meine Techniker feststellen, dass er in irgendeiner Weise an dieser unplanmäßigen Verzögerung beteiligt ist._

„Bring mich zu deinem Herrn."

Der Majordomus verneigte sich tief und vollführte eine einladende Geste in die Richtung, aus der Vader gerade soeben gekommen war.

Keiner der in der Landebucht anwesenden imperialen Offiziere und auch nicht Darth Vader selbst bemerkten den Schatten, den der männliche Falleen kurz warf, als er sich durch einen der Seitenausgänge der Landebucht davonschlich.

Drei Stunden waren verdammt wenig Zeit, vermutlich war das Zeitfenster eher noch kleiner, wenn die Techniker den Fehlalarm eindeutig als solchen erkennen konnten.  
Mehr an Sabotage war in der extrem kurzen Zeit und bei komplett versammelter Mannschaft am Lambda Shuttle aber nicht möglich gewesen. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass überhaupt eine Verzögerung des Starts erreichen werden konnte.

Nun galt es, keine Zeit zu verlieren.

.

.

.

„Ich stelle Euch gern meine Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung, Lord Vader."

Der so Angesprochene nickte wortlos seine Zustimmung. Ein ruhiger, dezenter Rahmen war dem belebten und opulenten Ambiente des Vergnügungsgewölbes entschieden vorzuziehen.

„Meine Tafel ist reich gefüllt, ich kann Euch Delikatessen von den Zentrumswelten bis zum äußeren Rand bieten ..."

Jib Kopatha hatte das Pech, dass Darth Vader, weder in seinem jetzigen, noch in seinem vergangenen Leben, auch nur die geringste Veranlagung zu Dekadenz gezeigt hatte. Nahrungsaufnahme allein zu dem Zweck, Zeit totzuschlagen, war selbst zu Zeiten, in denen ihm eine Mahlzeit und der Vorgang des Essens noch so etwas wie Vergnügen bereitet hatten, keine Überlegung wert gewesen.

Der Schwarze Lord demonstrierte sein Missvergnügen mit beharrlichem Schweigen, aber der Informationshändler gab nicht auf. Mit einladender Geste wies er auf eine ganze Sammlung exotisch anmutender, humanoider Sklavinnen, die sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf den diversen Sofas des stationseigenen Vergnügungsbereichs niedergelassen hatten. Jede für sich eine Augenweide, selbst nach rein menschlichen Maßstäben.

Darth Vader bekam eine sehr klare Vorstellung davon, auf welche Art und Weise Kopatha zu einigen seiner Informationen kam.

„Wenn es Euch lieber ist, könnt Ihr auch andere Köstlichkeiten probieren." Der Bothan grinste anzüglich. „Die eine oder andere Vorliebe wird doch dabei sein?"

Jib Kopatha durfte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er nicht mit den Gedanken konfrontiert wurde, die sich in Darth Vaders Geist angesichts dieser Aufforderung zu einer klaren Vorstellung verdichteten. Der Schwarze Lord legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete sein bothanisches Gegenüber. Wie hätte sich wohl das Geräusch von Jib Kopathas brechendem Genicks im Zusammenspiel mit der nicht gerade leisen Musik angehört, die das Gewölbe mit ihrem Klang füllte?

Dabei konnte er nicht genau festmachen, was ihn mehr verärgerte: Die Tatsache, dass er so unverblümt zum Missbrauch der ihm angebotenen Sklavinnen aufgefordert wurde, oder, dass praktisch jede Reaktion auf ein derartiges Angebot, auch der Tod seines Gastgebers, tatsächlich gewisse Rückschlüsse auf ihn selbst erlaubte.

Letztendlich entschied er sich für die unverfänglichste Variante und blieb weiterhin einfach nur stehen. Manchmal war das simple Verweigern einer Antwort sogar eine der größten Triebkräfte für das übliche Mittel seiner Wahl: Furcht. Und tatsächlich begann der Bothan Nerven zu zeigen. Zumindest schien es so, denn er machte mit seiner Hand einige fahrige Gesten.

Dass er damit einen letzten Trumpf ins Spiel brachte, begriff Darth Vader erst, als sich eine der Sklavinnen aus der Reihe der herumsitzenden Schönheiten löste und ihm eine auf einem Tablett stehende Karaffe antrug.

„Vielleicht Blütenwein von Naboo, mein Lord? Zusammen mit einer weiteren Kostbarkeit dieser Welt?"

Der Anblick der bildhübschen Frau, in Kombination mit dem Namen desjenigen Planeten, der einmal eine so bedeutende Rolle in seinem anderen Leben gespielt hatte, ließ einen winzig kleinen Stein aus Darth Vaders strenger Attitüde brechen.

Nein.

Die Stimme in seinem Inneren war um eine Spur zu laut, um allein durch Desinteresse ausgelöst worden zu sein.

NEIN.

Darth Vader hatte genug.

Genug von Jib Kopathas eigenwilliger und dekadenter Interpretation von Gastfreundschaft. Vor allem aber genug von einer Situation, die ihn damit konfrontierte, dass er, seiner eigenen Geschichte zum Trotz, allem Anschein nach doch einen Hauch an Interesse für das ihm so offenherzig Dargebotene aufbrachte.

„Lord? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte die Sklavin und warf ihrem Besitzer einen verunsicherten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder dem Schwarzen Lord zuwandte.

„Nein."

Der Sith drehte sich um und machte sich daran, zu gehen.

„Lord Vader", Kopatha sprang ihm in den Weg.

„Nein."

„Dann nehmt doch wenigstens mein ursprüngliches Angebot an und zieht Euch für die Dauer Eures Aufenthalts in meine Räumlichkeiten zurück."

Darth Vader blieb stehen, schloss die Augen hinter der Maske und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

Schließlich signalisierte er sein Einverständnis.

In seinem Rücken überzog Kopathas Gesicht ein wissendes Lächeln, das er zusammen mit einem Handzeichen an die junge Sklavin weitergab, die immer noch mit dem Tablett und der Karaffe mit dem Blütenwein hinter Darth Vader stand.

.

... wird fortgesetzt …


End file.
